The invention relates to a system and a method for testing wireless devices, such as wireless communication devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and a method for directly testing wireless devices by inserting a test connector into a test port of a wireless device.
Wireless communication devices are becoming increasingly prevalent, with cellular telephones being a particularly notable example. With these devices, radio-frequency (RF) signals are transmitted and received to create a communication link between the device and another wireless device. During the manufacture of such devices, it is necessary to test functionally the RF signal generation and reception circuitry as well as the signal processing circuitry prior to shipment of the device to a customer.
In general, two testing schemes are available: transmission testing and direct connection testing. In transmission testing, signals are transferred between a test set-up antenna and an antenna on the device under test. Accurate transmission testing is difficult to achieve in a mass production environment due to the mutual interference generated by testing many devices within close proximity to one another. In direct connection testing, the device under test is equipped with an accessible test port which allows for the direct physical coupling of the device under test to a testing device. Using direct connection testing, the device under test can be electrically and mechanically connected to test equipment using a test connector. Consequently, direct connection testing avoids the wireless transmission of signals and so overcomes the difficulties of transmission testing due to the mutual interference caused by the transmission of RF signals by the test system and the multiple devices under test.
Direct connection testing has been achieved using a prior art test connector 100 such as that shown in FIG. 1. The prior art test connector 100 is intended to be permanently installed in the test equipment and to mate temporarily with the device under test during the testing process. Radiall, S. A. (101 Rue Philibert Hoffman, 93116 Rosny Sous Bois, France) manufactures the prior art test connector 100 (part number R191-977-500).
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art test connector 100 has a cylindrical base 120 which is fixedly attached to the testing equipment. Mounted to the cylindrical base 120 is a body 130. The body 130 can have multiple planar faces in order to allow a tool, such as an adjustable or customized wrench, to secure the body 130 and rotate the prior art test connector 100, thereby allowing a user to install or to remove the prior art test connector 200 from testing equipment (not shown). Furthermore, a connector saver 140 has multiple planar faces in order to allow a tool, such as an adjustable or customized wrench, to secure the body 130 and rotate the prior art test connector 100, thereby allowing a user to install or to remove the prior art test connector 100. Furthermore, the connector saver 140 can act to protect the action of a tool from damaging the prior art test connector 100 when the prior art test connector 100 is inserted or removed from the testing equipment.
Attached to the body 130 is a cylindrical shaft 150 with a cylindrical tip 160 with dimensions corresponding to a test port on a device to be tested. During the testing process, the cylindrical tip 160 of the cylindrical shaft 150 is inserted into the test port of the device under test. RF test signals are transmitted to the device under test via a transmitter passing through the center of the prior art test connector 100. Once the prior art test connector 100 is inserted into the test port of the device under test, the transmitter mates with the test port to create an electrical connection and allow RF test signals to be transmitted to the device under test.
The prior art test connector 100 requires an accurate fit between the leading edge 180 of the cylindrical tip 160 and the inner wall of the test port (not shown) of the device under test in order to establish a ground path. The leading edge 180 of the cylindrical tip 160 of the prior art test connector 100 forms a ninety degree angle with a plane tangential to the outer surface of the cylindrical shaft 150. The nexus between the leading edge 180 of the cylindrical tip 160 and the outer surface of the cylindrical shaft 150 forms a shoulder 185 which is abrupt and only slightly rounded. The abrupt shoulder 185 closely matches the dimensions of the test port and therefore requires an extremely accurate insertion of the cylindrical tip 160 into the test port. Due to the sharp angles formed at the shoulder 185 of the cylindrical tip, even the slightest misalignment during insertion of the prior art test connector 100 into the test port of the device under test will prevent the cylindrical tip 160 from entering the test port. As a result, this configuration provides little or no tolerance for positional inaccuracy during insertion of the prior art test connector 100 into the test port of the device under test.
In a laboratory setting where the test equipment operator can manually insert the prior art test connector 100 into the device under the test, the prior art test connector 100 operates adequately. Manual insertion allows the operator to ensure that the prior art test connector 100 fits accurately into the test port of the device under test by allowing the operator to adjust the attachment angle and insertion pressure to ensure a proper connection.
In the mass production environment, however, the prior art test connector 100 proves to be unsatisfactory. Typically, in the mass production setting, the device under test is mounted on a moveable mechanism. The moveable mechanism moves the device under test into position whereby the prior art test connector 100 is automatically inserted into the test port of the device under test. The prior art test connector 100 is fixedly attached to the test equipment which is designed to adjust along both the both the X and Y axes. Consequently, automatic insertion of the prior art test connector 100 into the test port of the device under test is adjustable in only two directions. The mass production environment does not allow for careful re-alignment of individual devices under test. As a result, misalignment can result when the prior art test connector 100 is inserted into the test port during this automatic process. As discussed above, even slight misalignment can prevent proper insertion of the prior art test connector 100 into the test port of the device under test. As a result of improper or inadequate insertion of the prior art test connector 100 into the test port, the conductive material of the outer shell of the cylindrical tip 160 cannot electrically mate properly with the test port. Consequently, misalignment can fail to provide an adequate grounding path between the prior art test connector 100 and the test port ground of the device under test. Additionally, misalignment can lead to misleading variations in the test results due to an improper electrical mating and thereby can cause false test failures. Furthermore, due to the sharp angles of the shoulder 185 and the test port, improper alignment may also cause damage to the prior art test connector 100, the test equipment, or the device under test.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the technology for a means and a method for providing a direct connection test system using a test connector which overcomes the described deficiencies in the prior art. The improvement should allow for proper automatic insertion of the test connector into the test port of the device under test. Additionally, the improvement should allow for a direct connection test system which provides accurate results and reduces damage to the device under test.
One embodiment of the invention describes a connector for providing a direct connection from a test port of a device to a test device. The connector includes a base attached to the test device and having a hollow center, a body attached to the base and defining a shaft having a hollow center, a tip portion attached to the body opposite the base and having a hollow center and a leading edge, wherein the tip portion is configured to mate with the test port, a conductive material passing through the hollow center of the base, the body and the tip portion, wherein the conductive material provides an electrical coupling between the device to be tested and the test device when the tip portion is inserted into the test port, and a spring mechanism encircling the tip portion and configured to guide the tip portion into the test port during insertion.